Uzumaki no Mokuton
by Bursgrogash
Summary: Follow Naruto with Team Kakashi as they suffer through things children should never be put through, a war in the beginning of their lives. A Bloodline Limit, thought lost to history. Only one in history had ever had through natural causes, many have tried to gain it, through force or through science. It reappears once more, and with it, a change for the future of Konohagakure.


Hello! And welcome to my Fanfiction, I apologies for any and all errors, there are a few warnings of course for this story. They are as follows.

1 - There will be all manner of relationships both Heterosexual and Homosexual. They will not be a focus of the story, but they will be there. If that is not your cup of tea, I completely understand. There will be sexual scenes but absolutely no pointless smut. The last bit works with the second rule very well.

2 - This will be a violent story, graphic at times as I want to try and show a darker and grittier side to the Ninjas than what the Show/Manga portrays.

3 - There will be OOCness and some OC's if this bothers you, again I understand. But this IS a Fanfiction, there will be some differences.

And that's it! all I ask is just enjoy yourself and leave a comment if I deserved one, please criticize but also remember to be helpful about it. If it's just you being rude or insulting then that's just not helpful at all now is it? Warning! This story will be Violent! Gory at times, though I will do my best to keep it to a minimal. You have been warned!

* * *

Two men stood on opposing sides of a massive field, a break in the forest around them. One wearing the now infamous cloak of the Akatsuki, primarily black with red clouds dotting around the article of clothing. The other stood garbed in complete ANBU gear, sans the mask the pieces of said mask had long since been scattered to the wind. The ANBU had placed his right hand flat against the ground, a call escaping his lips. His voice was drawl like, almost hoarse but also full of presence. "Mokuton: Hyakumoto no Newoharu" Around the ANBU several dozens of roots, varying in sizes and lengths ripped themselves from the ground, and surged forward. Many large chunks of the earth were flung out of their way.

The Akatsuki snarled at the sight of the roots charging at him, a large object on his back was entirely wrapped in bandages, grabbing onto it's handle, he'd swing it this way and that. Sometimes bashing a root out of his way, other times grabbing onto one himself and tearing it from the ground and throwing it away. The large bandaged object kept all the roots from getting too close, the ANBU narrowed his gaze at the Akatsuki. Noticing his roots would wither away and fall limply to the side, soon after each swing of the object. "Enough!" Shouted the Akatsuki member, forming the Ram seal, he took in a massive breath, his chest and stomach expanding greatly. "Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shoha" And from his mouth came a tsunami of water, the force of it alone was able to crush the remaining roots trying to capture the man. Seeing such a force of water now charging him, the ANBU only had a moment to spare, quickly preforming the Rat, Dog and Tiger seals, the ANBU pressed his hands into the ground directly below himself.

"Mokuton: Mokujoheki" Around the caller of the Technique, several wooden pillar formed and curved inward from both sides, creating a half dome near tidal wave of water rushing over and around the half dome a moment later, clasping hands together, fingers interlinked to strengthen the dome against the onslaught. Hands separating for a moment, only to carefully but quickly preform the Snake, Ram, Hare, Dog and Snake seals, another Jutsu was cast. "Mokuton: Mokuryo" The dome split down the middle partially, as a large dragon head shot from in between the gap made. A head at first, followed by an incredibly long body, looking nearly identical to a traditional serpent dragon. The wooden beast let out a booming roar as it flew through the air, it's body twisting this way and that.

The target of such awesome destructive power? The rather large blue skinned Akatsuki member wielding one of the legendary swords of Kirigakure no Sato, namely the Samehada. A large scaled, nearly sentient blade able to drain the Chakra of whoever happens to be hit by it, and transfer said Chakra to it's wielder. The man in question, known as the Tailless Tailed Beast, the Monster of Kirigakure. Kisame Hoshigaki, the large man was grinning wide, revealing the teeth known far and wide to be common among the Seven Legendary Swordsmen, sharpened to a razors edge, clapping his hands together, making use of all the water he had just spewed forth. "Suiton: Daikodan" Thrusting his hands forward a massive shark made entirely out of water swirled around the man and formed overhead. The Shark met the dragon half way, as they had been fighting at such a long range.

The two massive beasts, one wooden and one made of water, one slithering and the other swimming through the air. They met, and the ensuing power struggle caused the land around both Kisame and his opponent to up-heave, crack and eventually splinter. The one under the partially opened dome had his hands once again interlinking with one another, slightly crouching. Slowly his head rose, dark wine colored eyes narrowed in focus and determination, framing these eyes was long, shoulder length blood red hair. "D..Damn it. Fucking, bastard..." His voice cracked through the struggle, eyes closing. "He has, so much Chakra. He certainly, owns up to his title...Tailless Tailed Beast indeed..." His grip over the wooden dragon was slipping, even as it slithered and wiggled around the Shark to bite more and more at it, it was not enough. The Wine eyed man knew that the Shark was transferring what Chakra it took from the dragon to it's caster.

Kisame was in short, impressed with his red headed foe. The Wooden dragon was able to meet his Shark head on, and keep going. The man's cloak was billowing in the shock waves of the struggle of dominance, "you are pretty good! But I can tell you are running low, the more you struggle, the stronger the Shark becomes!" Stomping his left foot into the ground, it buckled under his force. A burst of Chakra came from him, empowering his shark even more, it grew in size, dwarfing the dragon by a considerable amount. "This is it, time to finish this!"

The red head knew it as well, as much as he didn't want to admit it. Kisame had certainly earned his reputation, if it were under any other circumstance, he'd be in awe, starstruck even at the amount of pressure this man was able to emit with his Chakra. "You're right, it is time! It has been an honor and a privilege to fight against the Monster of Kirigakure no Sato, heh...If it had been any other situation, I'd be asking for an autograph." Letting out a bitter chuckle, the empowered shark tore through his Mokuryo, reducing it to splinters as the water beast charged right for him. He heard a chuckle from across the clearing, quickly, using what Chakra he had left, the red head slammed his palms into the ground, his Chakra pulsing mightily as he did so. "Mokuton: Jukai Heki!" In front of the dome, a wall of wooden beams and planks rose from the ground, twisting into one another, strengthening themselves, it grew taller and taller, more and more beams joining together.

It all would lead to naught, the shark crashed into the wall. Breaking through it as if it hadn't been there in the first place, slamming directly into the partially opened dome. Wine colored eyes widened in temporary fear before closing, as if accepting their fate. The crash caused a tremor to be felt through the area, even through the wall of wood, and the partial dome, the shark had obliterated the area of it's impact. The Akatsuki member hefted his mighty blade onto his shoulder, strolling forward as he did so. The water from his Dai Bakusui Shoha had already begun to seep into the ground, while most of it had rushed passed the red headed man. Kisame was quite sure no one could have survived that, even with the legendary Mokuton. The Shark had simply absorbed too much Chakra, the fact it was indeed Mokuton had only been a bigger boon for Kisame, for it was incredibly potent. "It's too bad, Uzumaki-San. I would have loved to see how far you'd come along after a little bit longer, it was a fun fight." Bringing the sword down low once he got close enough to the destroyed dome.

Within it was the still intact body of the red head, his gear torn nearly to shreds off of his body, multiple bloody gashes and cuts were all over his body. Lowering the Samehada even closer, the sentient blade grumbled and growled before sniffing at the body a few times, a hissing noise came from it a moment later causing it's wielder to give it a strange look.

"What is it Samehada? Don't like his Chakra as much as I thought? Tell you what, if you eat some of his, I'll take you to get some others, you can't choose to be this picky." Thinking nothing of the swords behavior, Kisame brought the blade back up and slipped it over his shoulder and onto the strap on his back. "I guess it's time to contact the others, I've got the Mokuton guy."

The body immediately below him began to crack and then instantly it hardened into a wooden form, spikes shot out from the body. One of them digging into Kisame's left thigh, another directly in his right hip. As soon as the wood made contact the body lurched towards Kisame, splitting apart into multiple tendrils of wood. Wrapping around the Akatsuki member and growing bigger by the moment. His arms were already constricted tightly to his body, unable to even make a hand seal or even breathe properly at that. It was akin to a Boa, each time Kisame breathed out, the wood tightened around him further and further.

"Mokuton: Taso-Shichuro" All around the Akatsuki member came a unified call of a Mokuton Technique, three separate four walled wooden structures sprouted up and around the Legendary Nuke-Nin, each new one was bigger than the previous, trapping him inside of the smallest while the two larger ones further formed around the smaller ones. Another call was heard, "Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari" From the top of the smallest room came several wooden hands, grabbing onto each of Kisame's arms and legs, pulling on them nearly to the point of being pulled apart, his joints ached and popped in several places. The 'body' that had taken him by surprise faded into dust, leaving the Nuke-Nin very much detained and under control.

Outside of the prisons stood two copies of the red head, forming a triangle around the structure. All of them had their hands planted into the ground, channeling their Chakra into the restraints. Forcibly pulling Kisame's Chakra from himself, the Nuke-Nin let out a pained chuckle, finding all of it extremely humorous in fact. "Ha!" He'd cackle. "You Uzumaki have earned your own reputations well, I haven't been bested like this ever since I acted against Leader-Sama's orders."

The red head on the outside gave a satisfied smirk. "I had to lure you in close, your ranged Ninjutsu are impressive. That Shark, that's easily one of the most destructive Jutsu I have ever seen. And I have had the displeasure of experiencing what a Chidori to the heart feels like..." Within the prison, Kisame looked a little impressed, even he knew who had created that Ninjutsu, the infamous son of Sakumo Hatake. "Long story short, it's original creator taught it to someone who didn't know how to not use lethal force on his own allies..."

The ANBU looked at his clones for a moment and ceased his own channeling of Chakra, letting the copies take over fully. Every minute that passed, they took Kisame's Chakra. Funneling it back into themselves, the wine eyed male cracked his neck a little as he raised a hand to dig into the pouch situated on his lower back, digging out a communication device, specifically a headset. Clicking it on, and tuning it to the correct frequency, he put it on. "This is Agent Kitsune, reporting missing success. Target has been captured and is currently being detained, awaiting backup." Silence then stretched on for what seemed like an age, only the noise accompanying someone having their Chakra forcibly ripped from their body could be heard, which consisted primarily of grunts, groans, and the occasional wheeze.

"Roger that, Kitsune. Backup is on it's way, expect arrival in thirty minutes." The otherwise cacophony of pained noises were cut off by the response, making the red head nod and grin.

Walking closer to the prisons, the ANBU leaned in close. "My comrades will be here soon, I suspect within the next twenty minutes. You fought a hard fight, Kisame Hoshigaki. Quite easily the toughest Nin I have ever fought against. And in no way am I doubting your capabilities, but I will tell you now. The pain they will put you through, they will pluck every single bit of information from you. It's a shame, If things had been different, in some way, shape or form. I would have been honored to call you a comrade."

The constant tugging of his Chakra was taking it's due on the Shark-Nin. Gritting his teeth as more Chakra was ripped from his body, he'd already given up on pulling on his arms, trying to break free. These wooden hands worked the same way his Shark did, the more he struggled, the stronger they got. "You are a dangerous man, Uzumaki-San." The efforts of his trusted blade, the legendary Samehada were not enough, feeding it's wielder all the Chakra it had managed to consume, but the Mokuton Ninjutsu of the Uzumaki was proving to be too much. "But you do realize, that once my 'friends' realize I have been captured, they will come in force...Anything to prevent information leaking out..."

The Nuke-Nin could -feel- the grin on the outside of the multi-layer Prison, his eyes widening ever so gently at the words uttered by the ANBU agent. "Yes, I'm counting on it actually, I want all my fish to be gathered into one barrel, makes it so much easier to deal with than one at a time. Goodnight, Kisame Hoshigaki. You will need the rest."

The words were odd at first, before a daze consumed the blue skinned Akatsuki member, with a grunt his body went limp, hanging there uselessly as nearly all of his almost unlimited Chakra had been taken from him.

The Uzumaki could feel the Nuke-Nin's Chakra had been nearly drained of it's entirety, just on the edge of death. Kept alive through the red heads will alone, the ANBU gave a gentle sigh. "A hard fought fight indeed, I will make sure that the name Kisame Hoshigaki, will forever remain in the Bingo Books of Konohagakure. And that your memory will live on, perhaps another will claim the mantle of the Tailless Tailed beast?"

Any further words were cut off when Kitsune was suddenly surrounded by his fellow ANBU agents, three in fact. A Deer masked one, a Dog and a Hawk. "Kitsune, you are relieved. We can manage from here, just...Take down your Prisons." The two Clones nodded at the same time and stood up, the three combined structures crumbled down around the imprisoned Nuke-Nin. Leaving him on the floor, prone and almost motionless, the wiggling mass atop him being the dangerous Samehada. The Clones walked over to the red head and pressed one palm each to his shoulders, transferring the Chakra they had taken, back to their caster. As soon as it was out gone, they too crumpled into nothingness

Watching his allies pick the Nuke-Nin up, while sealing the Samehada away, the Uzumaki adopted a lethargic appearance. Seemingly in disappointment over something, casting his dark wine colored eyes over the battlefield. "Yes, even in your death. I will make sure your name continues on, the Akatsuki are indeed filled with many skilled Members, but only a few deserve to have their names go on. Itachi Uchiha for sure, Kisame Hoshigaki, Kakuzu of the Earth Grudge Fear, Sasori of the Red Sand. You four especially accomplished much in your lifetimes, feared by many, and inspired by just as many. As much as I hate all of this violence, I know it won't stop with the destruction of the Akatsuki. But I will do what I must to keep my home safe."

A voice chimed in over the headset, a female voice, a familiar one at that. "Time to come home, Kitsune. We're going to need you more and more in the coming weeks, no doubt you need some rest from your fight." It hadn't occurred to the red head that he had left his mic open the whole time, a short smile slipping onto his lips at the voice.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama" He responded, his body leaning forward slightly, knees bent. "I'm on my way." He knew what lie in wait for him was not going to be pleasant, the Akatsuki were not to be trifled with. And their plan involved pushing them into a corner, and leaving them with no way to escape. "I'm on my way." His body blurred from his position, a particularly powerful Shunshin creating a distortion in the air.

**( Flashback - Fourteen Years Prior. Konohagakure no Sato. Genin Academy Training Yard.)**

"Ha, Ah, Hyah!" Came a unified shout of several dozens of voices, children in fact. Academy students to be precise, each one practicing the standard Kata of Konohagakure, running through each stance an action as a single moving group. All of them were dressed similarly, except for a couple of them. The exceptions being the Aburame with their high collar, long coats. As well as the Akimichi, bearing their families battle armor. The rest were garbed in a simple outfit, miniature versions of the standard ANBU outfit, complete with black and white tones, arm guards and shin guards as well. All of their headbands had been tied around their foreheads.

A pair of Instructors stood at the head of these students, their hands behind their backs, commanding them to preform the Kata's over and over, ingraining the motions into their heads. "Keep it up, I don't want to see a single one of you falling behind." Came the stern command, the one who had spoken bore a long scar from his left cheek, over his nose and ending on his right cheek. Iruka Umino was a standard Chunin, one of the primary teachers of the Academy. He didn't like the fact he was forced to train these children like this, no...Not Children. Future soldiers, Konohagakure no Sato was at war once again, this time not against just their Arch Nemesis, namely Iwagakure. The Land of Stone had joined forces with Kumogakure, and they were waging a two pronged war against the Hidden leaf Village, yet again.

The other Instructor looked over to Iruka, he knew the Chunin's thoughts on all of this, but it couldn't be helped. They were at war, and they needed numbers. This man bore a bandanna and was chewing on a Senbon of all things, ordering his half of the group as well, stern barks and commands issuing forth.

The War had started four months ago, when Kumogakure sent a group of Shinobi to Konoha with intent to discuss a chance at a truce, the two great nations had never gotten along. Though they were on better terms with the Hidden leaf than Iwa was. Especially now with the Yondaime Hokage out of the picture, the man had killed over a thousand Iwa troops by himself, with his signature Flying Raijin and Rasengan combination. the truce turned out to be a distraction for most of the Shinobi, as Kumo attempted another kidnapping, this time it wasn't the future wife of the Yondaime, no this time it was the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan.

The Nin in charge of the mission had been in fact the ambassador sent to discuss the truce, and rather fortunately. The man hadn't accounted for the villages last remaining Uzumaki stumbling across him, despite his youth, the student had tried to distract and stall the would be kidnapper for as long as he could. Flinging what Kunai and Shuriken he had at nearby windows and buildings, trying to cause as much commotion as he could.

His actions had awoken most of the entire Hyuga clan compound, and within moments the ambassador had been surrounded by Konoha's remaining Dojutsu clan. And he knew how it looked, he had stepped in a massive pile of shit, and there would be nothing short of an international incident because of this.

The Kumo Nin had been killed not too shortly after he had been discovered, his Chakra points had been sealed and ruptured by the Clan Leader, Hiashi Hyuga, and Father of the Heiress, Hinata Hyuga. When Kumo had learned of this, they had demanded retribution, of which the Village Hidden in the leaves had not given. What had started as an international incident, turned into skirmishes along the borders, checkpoints and bases being attacked at night, before long it had developed into a full blown war. It had only been when Kumo fully started to advance against Konoha, that Iwa had reared it's ugly head, and joined Kumo with it's war against the Hidden leaf.

Genma shook his head, glancing away from Iruka, he knew the Chunin would do his job. And he could very easily do his own, he Tokubetsu Jounin was quite experienced, it had been why he had been selected to help train the new batch of soldiers. He was also part of the Hokage Guard Squad, a further point proving his skills as a Konoha Shinobi.

"Alright, all of you. Listen up!" Iruka made his presence known, despite only being a Chunin, and one who hadn't been on a mission in a few years, the man knew how to demand attention at once. The Students all snapped to attention, arms at their sides and standing straight. A loud chorus of 'Hai Sensei!' was heard.

"Tomorrow, all of you are going to be deployed into battle, and I wish It could be different. But It's not my decision, the future of Konohagakure rests on your shoulders, and the shoulders of every Shinobi. As all of you are perfectly aware, we are at war. Normally, none of you would be stepping a single foot out of my classroom until you were sixteen years of age. But we can't afford that kind of time anymore." Iruka stood there with his arms behind his back a stern expression on his features. Internally it was tearing him apart to do and say this, but he knew it needed to happen. "I want everyone to split up, and join up with your assigned teams. Your Sensei's will be here soon, you are going to spend every minute of today, and onward with these people."

As he spoke the students did as they were told, the future soldiers mumbling with one another as they got with their assigned teammates. "Look at your teammates, look at each other. Look at everyone present, these are your brothers and sister. Remember them, never forget them. I wish I could promise you, that you'd be seeing one another again. But I cannot...Take this time, talk, share with, and be with one another. Treasure this moment."

Genma strolled over to the Chunin Instructor, gently patting his lower back while leaning in to whisper. "Go on home, Iruka. You need the rest, it's tearing you apart." The Senbon chewing Jounin shook his head when the Chunin opened his mouth to retort. "Go. That's an order." Iruka fell silent and bit his bottom lip, nodding a few times the man disappeared with a Shunshin, unable to see the looks in his students eyes anymore.

One team in particular stood out the most, at least to Genma they did. One red headed boy, a dark headed boy and a pink haired boy. The only all boy team in all of Konoha actually, 'that Uzumaki boy...' the man thought to himself, getting a glimpse of those unnerving dark red wine eyes. 'He's going to be a monster, I can see it already.'

With said students, they were looking at one another. Dark Wine met pure obsidian, and then both met emerald. "Sasuke, Sakuno." Spoke the red head, his voice rather soft if not a bit drawled out. "I'm glad I got paired up with you two, even if we've not always gotten along the best this past year, I'm glad it's you two." The red head had always been a bit withdrawn, hearing so much said at once caused the other two students to smirk amusingly at him.

"Wow," spoke Sakuno, crossing his arms a little, and leaning most of his weight to the left. "I think that's the most I've heard you say in all the time we've been students. What about you, Sasuke?" The pink haired Pre-teen cast a glance at said student.

Sasuke Uchiha was the last of his clan left in Konohagakure, his brother. Itachi Uchiha had eliminated every other Uchiha in a single night, before fleeing off into the forests surrounding Konohagakure. This event had left the last Uchiha in quite the state, his mentality nearly always on the brink of snapping. The Pre-teen had one friend in all of this, and that was his red headed teammate. Sakuno was tolerable, and they were on friendly terms, but he had always considered their red headed teammate his true friend. "Heh" The Uchiha smirked as well. "Maybe for you, once it's just him and myself, he can talk your ear off. Isn't that right, Naruto?" He too crossed his arms.

Naruto Uzumaki son of the late Fourth Hokage, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, stood there glancing from teammate to teammate, a playful scowl on his lips as he shook his head. Scowl transforming into a thin smile, "pfft, shut up, both of you." he didn't deny either charge, merely crossed his own arms and looked away with a grunt. His teammates broke into peels of laughter, mainly from Sakuno, while Sasuke was snickering to himself.

A noise brought them out of their amusement, looking at the rest of the students, they could see some of them leaving with their Sensei's. Naruto recognized a few of them, 'Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konohagakure.' Naruto watched her leave with her team, consisting of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. The red head nodded a little, seeing another Sensei arrive. 'Asuma Sarutobi. Son of the third Hokage, former bodyguard of the Hi no Kuni Daimyo.' The bearded man left with Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi in tow.

It was then that a shadow fell over the red head, peering upward he picked up on the silver hair, and face mask of one Kakashi Hatake standing there in his full ANBU getup, only sans his mask. 'Son of Sakumo Hatake, also known as Copy Cat Kakashi, Student of the Fourth Hokage, and the man said to have cut a lightning bolt in half with his Raikiri.' Naruto stood at attention, along with his teammates. Awaiting their orders, Kakashi slowly eyed each member of his team, before nodding.

"You three will come with me, we have exactly thirteen hours before we are deployed. We are going to get some team work training done, and I will allow you to get to bed at a decent time. It will be your last full nights rest for a long time." The three students, nearly soldiers nodded at their Sensei, falling in line behind him as the man walked off. The three of them walked shoulder to shoulder, taking a moment to look one another in the eye, they smiled and bowed their heads, they truly did not know what awaited them tomorrow. But they took this moment to just enjoy one another's presence and company.

**( Three Days Later, Near the Border of Yu and Konoha. )**

The first day had been traumatizing for the Genin, watching steel clash with steel, blood watering the ground all around them. It was pandemonium at it's worst. The second day hadn't gone any better for them, for this had been when they had made their first kill. Well, their first few kills. Kakashi had been focused teaming up with his fellow ANBU for a moment to work a combination Ninjutsu, Kakashi had erected a maze of stones walls, while two other ANBU each cast a Ninjutsu of Katon and Fuuton, nearly instantly reducing the trapped victims to ashes.

His three Genin had been cornered against one of the walls of said Combination, Naruto had already been wounded, his hand on his side clutching at a wound that bled heavily onto his teammates back. Sasuke's Sharingan had awoken on the first day, and it had been the teams saving grace many times. Naruto had whispered an idea to his teammates, they had tried to say no, but the Iwa Chunin advancing on them gave them little choice. Sasuke had reached around, and picked Naruto up, with the help of Sakuno, and threw their wounded teammate at the Chunin. The close proximity didn't allow for much of a reaction from him, and though he was merely twelve years old, a bloody body suddenly flung at you was very surprising.

Naruto impacted the man, Kunai in hand and began to sink the Ninja Tool into the man as fast as he could, stomach, chest, neck, face, anywhere the young boy could reach, blood spurted out each time covering his face and arms in the act. The Chunin had fallen to the ground long ago, and yet Naruto kept plunging the knife into him, finally he slowed to a stop. Panting down at the fallen Chunin, all the while many other Shinobi clashed together, fights happening in the blink of an eye, a mistake here, a kill immediately later, a slip up there, dead the next moment. He saw massive bouts of flame and tides of water, screams echoed around him.

Hands had grabbed at him from both sides as his teammates hauled their wounded friend off of the mutilated Chunin, wrapping his arms around their necks to carry him to safety.

They had only gotten so far when they had been attacked again, this time both Sasuke and Sakuno would draw blood. A trio of fellow Genin had attacked them, using the fact that his teammates were trying to help him, to get the drop on them. Sasuke and spun around, letting go of Naruto as his hands flew together, a deep breath later and the Uchiha expelled one of his clan's greatest Ninjutsu. "Katon: Gokakyu" From his mouth came a plume of flame, instead of creating a fire ball, he had created a continuous stream of flame.

The flames rushed the three who had ambushed them, meanwhile Naruto clung to Sakuno, who had reached into a pouch to quickly toss a Kunai with an exploding tag attached to it's pommel. As soon as the Kunai had passed into the fire stream the tag had detonated, the three enemy Genin didn't have time to shout in pain, an explosion racked the area from the Katon Ninjutsu and Tag together, they knew what they did but they were more worried about Naruto.

The third day, it appears, had been a break from it all. All sides were wary, ready to dive back into it at a moments notice, medics ran this way and that, trying to help every person they could. The red head lay in cot with a medic's glowing hands covering the wound on his side, the Uzumaki Genes had already helped a bunch, but the Medic had been insistent. Sasuke and Sakuno were to his left and right, looking over their teammate with concern blatant in their eyes. "Stop it, you two. I'm an Uzumaki, it will take a lot more than a hole in my side to put me down." He spoke softly, his gaze turning upward to the canopy of the trees.

'So this, this is war...It's been three days, three long days and...I don't know if I can do this...' The Uzumaki closed his eyes and shook his head, the medic sighed softly and patted the youth on the shoulder, before he stood and left. The mans departure signaled the arrival of a cascade of tears, rolling down his pale cheeks. He felt a hand each take a hold of his own, gripping them tightly. he heard sniffles in return, one much more quiet than the other.

Kakashi had spent the better part of three hours now, watching over the trio of youths. Watching them join hands, and cry together caused the Jounin to look down. War was hard, nothing about it was easy, especially seeing such young kids with their hands already bloody, already having ended lives themselves. They had been told what would happen, they had been told what they would have to do for their home, for their friends and family and for each other. The Silver haired Jounin silently approached them and stood before Naruto's cot.

Sasuke and Sakuno glanced up at their Sensei, eyes watering still with tears ready to be shed. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, their wine color coming in clearer with the water in his eyes. Kakashi looked from Genin to Genin, before he nodded and crouched down to be eye level with them. "It's okay, get it out of your system." He paused for a moment, letting the silence stretch on for a moment. "But when you are done, and you feel that anger...Than deep lurking rage, we'll get to work. And I will mold you three into the finest Shinobi that I can. For Konohagakure no Sato."

The Jounin brought his hand forward, palm open, facing upward. The three swallowed down their sniffles, the tears drying and their eyed beginning to become red and puffy. Naruto looked at his friends, from Sakuno, to Sasuke, they met his gaze and they all nodded at the same time. "For Konohagakure no Sato." They spoke at the same time, reaching their hands out to Kakashi, placing their own within his.

The Jounin smiled beneath his mask, he was impressed with them. They would become a force to be reckoned with, he saw their bond, even before they had shed blood together, even before they had seen one another at their weakest, the bond had only grown.

**( Three Years Later, Within the Walls of Konohagakure no Sato. )**

The war had not been going well, every week they had lost several hundred feet worth of territory to the combined might of Kumogakure and Iwagakure, even in it's prime, Konoha would have been pushed to the brink to combat the strength of the two nations together each time Konoha would push it's invaders out, they'd return with twice the force and press further into the Land of Fire. With every month that had passed, the two nations gained more and more ground, what they conquered, they destroyed. They would set alight, trying to weaken the resolve and will of the Hidden Leaf Nin.

Today had been the day that their Hokage said the war would either end, in their favor, or everyone, including Kumo and Iwa would die together.

The Konoha forces watched their Hokage, the wizened God of Shinobi himself, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Standing there in his combat garb, staff in hand. His old eyes roamed over his home, several buildings and many sections of the wall surrounding the village had been badly damaged or even torn down in some places. Beside him stood his teammates, and his Students, at least two of them that is. "Hear me, my brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters. Hear me." His powerful old voice booming over his village. "This war needs to come to an end, I have decided to make use of a Forbidden Ninjutsu, locked away within the scroll of seals." He could see their curious gazes, and he could hear the murmurings spreading through his ranks.

The old Kage slammed his staff into the roof of the building he was on, stabbing it into it, and keeping it in place. The old Monkey preformed several hand seals, before he clapped his hands together and muttered the words, though they were said silently, everyone heard them. For they had all been silent, to listen to their Leader. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" Three coffins rose in front of the wizened Kage, the kanji for One and Two on the front of them. All of the Jounin and ANBU units were instantly in shock, the Chunin had never been permitted to know what this was, but the words were enough for them to understand. The Genin, were starring up in confusion.

The two coffins snapped open, before slowly falling down. Revealing the first two Hokage, one black haired man wearing the warring times armor, his was red in color. The other, who's was blue in color, bore white hair. Their eyes slowly opened and they stepped out of their coffins, looking around the village for a moment. "Sarutobi?" Spoke the white haired one, instantly recognizing the Ninjutsu as his own creation, he had turned enough to peer at his now extremely old student. "Why have you preformed, the Edo Tensei?"

While Tobirama was interrogating his former pupil, Hashirama was looking over his village. He could see the worry, the confusion and the minute terror in the eyes of his people. He could see the damage done in prior attack all along the walls and other buildings of his home. Then he caught onto something that made his heart sink, the forests surrounding his home, the forests he had created, they were burning, he could feel them, even now, even after being dead for so long. The first Hokage took a single step forward, and he clenched a hand tightly, bowing his head as he tried to reign in his monstrous presence, his Chakra had begun to pulse mightily and with growing frequency.

Tobirama had been speaking with his former pupil getting caught up on what had happened to their home as of recently, and what he had been told made the second Hokage frown. Crossing his arms as he stood there in deep thought, he could feel his elder brother's rapidly growing rage. And he already knew there would be no talking to him, no guiding him. For Tobirama? The second Hokage was in the same boat.

Hiruzen opened his mouth to speak, but he had been cut off. "You did well Saru, I will forgive you this once for using this Ninjutsu. Your home was at stake, you did the right thing. Let us take care of this, recall your forces, pull them back. I do not want them to be caught in the crossfire, for my elder brother is about to show the world what happens when Konohagakure no Sato is threatened like this." Tobi disappeared from his spot, the action causing a shock wave to his immediate surroundings, Danzo and Hiruzen lowered their heads and looked at one another, their Sensei were about to turn the tides, and it would be the last time they would ever see such things again.

Hashirama's face developed a series of black markings, his eyes snapped open, his fists clenched tightly. "Konohagakure no Sato, my family. My everything, be at ease, for I will lift your burdens." His Chakra unleashed it's self fully, tremors reached nearly to the borders of Kumo and Iwa. All nations in between could feel the First Hokage's will, and while to them it might have been terror in of it's self. Every Konoha Nin was in complete awe, peace filled the Village as Hashirama stepped of the roof to land among his people, his regenerative abilities spreading to each and every person within the Village. All of the Shinobi, all at once, they stood at attention for their Lord First, and saluted him. "All of you, have done so well, I can feel your pain, I can feel your fear and I can feel your love for your home. I have never been prouder of my people, than I am right now. I must go, my brother cannot do all the work himself." The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju clapped his hands together, and bowed to his people and to his home.

Everyone was stunned into silence, some already had tears running down their cheek, mostly the Genin, who had been lulled with the First Hokage's presence, it told them it was okay, to just give him all their burdens. The Chunin and Jounin had maintained their salute to him, even as he began to move, they were moved by him, and their spirits had been lifted. The entire civilian population were in the same state as the Genin, letting their tears fall in happiness, in fear, and in worry.

They all watched him leave, walking slowly through his village, watching him taking it all in, savoring every moment he could with it, one last time. At the gates of Konohagakure, the First Hokage stood. Looking outward, he clapped his hands together and roared "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan!" Roots lifted around him, carrying him into his forest entire sections of the landmass came alive, reforming the trees and landscape that had been destroyed, they could see the Ninjutsu's influence for miles, the Sandaime looked in in utter pride at his teacher, watching him quite literally redesign an entire country, fixing it from the ground up.

It was then that they heard another call, this time, it spelled danger for all intruding the forests. "Mokuton: Kajukai Korin!" Massive roots lifted from the earth all around Konoha, from these roots flowers grew from them, gargantuan in size and scope, these flowers soon bloomed and a green pollen rushed from them, and it would be with these two Ninjutsu, the First Hokage had brought the entire war to a standstill. For none of the opposing Nin could stand against his will, be they Kage, or be they Jinchuriki.

**( Forests of Konohagakure, Outpost South of the Naka River)**

Team Kakashi had been improving leaps and bounds ever since Kakashi had begun to properly teach his Genin, the four of them able to work in perfect syn with one another, the Jounin had drilled the three teens into the ground, training them when they had time, and instructing them more and more during the battles, covering each others backs with ruthless efficiency. Now at fifteen years of age, the three had grown accustomed to one another, almost able to know what the other two were thinking, or was about to do, and in turn able to make it even more effective.

Kakashi had quickly taught them most of what he knew, they had already knew tree climbing and water walking, they had found out their Chakra affinity in the Academy, but only a few of them had been granted permission to learn an elemental Ninjutsu due to time shortages. But Kakashi had no such restraints for them, Naruto had an affinity for Doton, Sasuke for Katon, and Sakuno for Fuuton. Kakashi had taught them several Ninjutsu for their given affinity, trained them more efficiently in Genjutsu, detection and dispelling. He had taught them how to handle a blade, everything from Kunai, Tanto, and Ninja-To. Of the three of them, Sasuke had taken to Kenjutsu more than his teammates, while Naruto had shown an inherent interest in Fuinjutsu, as well as Multi-layer Ninjutsu Combinations, the Uzumaki Clan members all had a massive Chakra reserve, the Genin before him already rivaled the Jounin in sheer Chakra amount. Kakashi had taught them all the Kage Bunshin, told them of it's dangers, and of it's rewards, Naruto took to it like a dry sponge in water. Sakuno had taken an extreme interest in Taijutsu, implementing a pair of bladed knuckles to make use of his Fuuton Affinity, for his Taijutsu.

Currently they were causing great havoc against a team of Kumo Nin, and a team of Iwa Nin. Naruto pressed his hands to the ground below himself, a Ninjutsu taking effect. "Doton: Doryuheki" Sliding upward were several brick like stone walls, it hadn't trapped the enemy Nin, but it made it a lot harder to traverse and navigate. Next the red head charged forward, running through a couple hand seals, landing on the tiger. He then pressed his hand into the wall. "Doton: Dosekidake" On the opposite side of the several walls, multiple stone spikes erupted from the otherwise smooth surface. A gurgle, and a cough answered his Ninjutsu, and he knew he got at least two. "Sakuno, Now." Naruto held his other hand out as a platform ready for his teammate to use.

The pink haired teen smirked and darted forward, leaped upward, landing a foot on Naruto's hand. The red head threw Sakuno high into the air, who then ran through several hand seals before thrusting his hands forward. "Fuuton: Kamikaze" three miniature tornado's formed on the ground where he had pointed, the Nin began to retreat immediately. Sakuno landed behind them from Naruto's toss, finishing three quick hand seals. "Fuuton: Toppa" Breathing deep, the pink haired teen released a powerful gust of wind, pushing the Nin back towards the tornado's and the wall. "Sasuke!"

With the pink haired teens shout given, the resident Uchiha landed beside Sakuno, holding a single hand seal up, taking a deep breath himself, he released a huge stream of flame into the Nin and the tornado's behind them, Naruto's wall holding fast against the ensuing destructive combination. The Nin hadn't had time to even shout, or try to escape. A massive hurricane of flame enveloped the area, forcing Naruto to press his other hand against the wall he had created, forcibly erecting a fourth wall on Sasuke and Sakuno's side, fully trapping the doomed Nin.

After the flames had died out, Naruto leaped upward and landed on the wall closest to Sasuke and Sakuno, crouching a little he spied the rest of the enemy Nin, starring at himself and his allies with a mixture of annoyance, respect, and anger. Team Kakashi smirked as one, when the remaining few Nin heard the dreaded words. Coming from their left, a silver humanoid form had waited until the Nin were all in a line, debating about attacking Team Kakashi or retreating. "Raikiri!" The infamous lightning blade of Kakashi Hatake darted in between them in a flash of movement. All of them had been decapitated and their wounds instantly cauterized by the high voltage attack.

Team Kakashi stood together, giving it a moment, Kakashi nodded in the direction of Konoha. "Alright, lets get going, this sector is clear...hmm?" The three teens felt it too, an enormous Chakra signature, two actually. But one of them was completely at peace, while the other was focused and controlled. The team got close together, their weapons at the ready, when they arrived.

Team Kakashi stood up instantly, as the first Hokage stood before, grinning from ear to ear at the team, beside him stood his brother, Tobirama, the second Hokage. Naruto was starring at his idols, utterly stunned as he stared at the two legendary Shinobi standing before him. "M-My lords, H...How are you here?" Spoke their Sensei, pushing in between his team, standing between them and the two legendary Hokage.

Tobirama would answer first. "Sarutobi, he made use of my Edo Tensei. Brought myself and my brother back, for a little while. We were coming here, as we felt the last remnants of Kumogakure and Iwagakure's combines armies, were here..." Crossing his arms, the second Hokage looked around the area, scanning, and sensing. 'All of them look like they have been fighting for hours, bruised, cut, and wounded all of them. But unwilling to budge even a little.' The second Hokage's gaze landed on Kakashi for a moment. "You are the son of the Silver Fang." Tobirama nodded gently, approaching Kakashi.

While Kakashi was being scrutinized by his younger brother, the first Hokage spied a red headed teen standing behind the Hatake. Peering at him closely, the Kage made his way to him, singling him out instantly. Naruto backed away only a little, but stopped himself as he didn't want to offend the -God of Shinobi-. "Young man, are you by any chance an Uzumaki?" Spoke the first Hokage, friendliness and cheer radiating from him without halt. Naruto swallowed for a moment before nodding hesitantly.

Hashirama bent down a little, before bringing a hand up to rest it on his head. Naruto had his eyes closed, not at all knowing what to expect from the legendary man. "Good, very good. It's very refreshing to see my distant relatives still live on. Mito was my second love, besides Konoha. The Uzumaki Clan -are- my family. I am so very happy to know that some managed to escape the destruction of Uzu." What none but Hashirama could feel, was the latent power hiding away inside of the teen, he knew it very well. And it made him beyond happy that another had managed to have it, let alone a member of the esteemed Uzumaki. 'He has it, he doesn't know it, it isn't time yet. But it will be soon.' The Hokage slightly ruffled his hair before stepping away. "I would like to take this chance, to personally thank you, and your team Hatake-San." Seeing as Tobirama had finished his talk with Kakashi, the Jounin stood silent unable to know what to do with the God of Shinobi thanking you. "You four are everything that Konoha stands for, I can feel your love for one another. For your home, and your friends. Your teamwork is flawless, covering each other, working to better one another with every action you take. You are the embodiment, of the Will of fire!"

Team Kakashi stood at attention, and saluted the two lords.

Tobirama and Hashirama nodded at the two before turning at the same time, Tobi reaching out to rest a hand on his brothers shoulder. "We've some issues to discuss with Hiruzen, and we will begone. Continue with the good work, I know you three will become legends in your own time." With that, the two Kage Nin disappeared with the use of Tobirama's Ninjutsu, the flying Raijin.

Team Kakashi stood there, all of them looking at one another. It wouldn't be for a few more moments when Naruto suddenly spoke. "Wait, Lord Second, he said the 'remnants' of Kumo and Iwa were here...This..." he turned and gestured at the few they had managed to take down themselves. "T-this is all that is left...?"

The statement being pointed out caused the rest of Team Kakashi snapped out of their daze and widened their eyes. "Y-you're right, Naruto...It's Over...We..." Sakuno began to pant a little, resting his hands on his knees, unable to finish his statement.

Which was fine with Sasuke, who finished it for him. "We made it..." Naruto plopped himself onto the ground, still stunned that the first Hokage had singled him out like that, and -ruffled- his hair. He had called Naruto his family, the boy had been an Orphan all his life, to be called someone's family had taken all the wind out of his sails all at once.

Kakashi starred at his team with a fond smile, they didn't know what to do at all, fighting was all they knew. Fighting, resting for a moment, always looking over their shoulders. They would have to get re-accustomed to a peaceful life, it had bee rough for Kakashi. It would be rough for these three as well.

Sasuke blinked a few times, trying to make sense of everything that had happened so suddenly, and so quickly. "It's over, we can go home...We...We can..." He didn't want it to show, but he was just as overwhelmed as the others were, sitting down beside Naruto a moment later, they were joined by Sakuno instantly. "I..." Sasuke cracked first, lowering his head and sniffled loudly, instantly arms were around him, his teammates all hugging one another as tightly as they could, it was over, they had made it, they were still alive, they could go home.

Kakashi crouched beside his Genin, resting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and squeezing it a little. "Yes, We can go home. And stay home."

* * *

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! This Idea would not leave me alone! I know I already have two others to worry about, but this would just not leave me alone! Please leave a review to let me know how I did, and please have a great rest of your day/night!


End file.
